


Two Scoops Of Friction, Hold The Sprinkles

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Ice Cream, M/M, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun one thousand percent does not like Kyungsoo in that way. Unfortunately he forgot to tell his dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Scoops Of Friction, Hold The Sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Playboy Kink fest](http://playboys0408.livejournal.com/).

The night was young, the hour hand barely pushing past ten as the music in the club increased in beat and volume. The line outside Hera’s was wrapped halfway around the block, which wasn’t a terrible prospect if you were near the front of the line. Baekhyun, however, was dead last.

“We could have gotten here earlier if you would have shut up about your boyfriend.” Jongdae gave Baekhyun a disapproving look before sticking his head out in an attempt to get a better look at the line. “We aren’t going to get in until midnight at this rate.”

“He isn’t my boyfriend,” Baekhyun proclaimed for the umpteenth time that night. “He isn’t even my type!”

Jongdae snorted. “And your type is what, exactly?”

Baekhyun looked around the crowd. There was a variety of semi-attractive, attractive, and horribly not attractive people gathered but one stood out. A person further ahead in line wearing tight leather pants and a sleeveless tee. “Kim Minseok.”

“Well of course he is your type, he’s _everyone’s_ type. His mailman is probably in love with him.” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. They took a few steps forward, the line moving at a snail’s pace. “The point is that Kyungsoo is definitely not someone I am interested in, even a little bit.”

“Is that why he gives you a boner?” Jongdae blurted out.

“Shhhhh!” Baekhyun slapped his hand over his best friend’s mouth. “Not.so.loud.” He could feel Jongdae’s laughter vibrating on his palm. He pulled his hand away and huffed in frustration. “And it isn’t like he is the one doing it, it is the touching.”

“Right, the touching. Not the guy who is doing the touching. Hm, seems legit.” Jongdae chuckled.

Sometimes Baekhyun hated his best friend. Jongdae could be so insensitive to his difficulties. It wasn’t like he wanted his dick to get hard in the middle of making a double fudge sundae without the sprinkles, it just happened. Usually right after his co-worker, Kyungsoo, accidently brushed his hand near Baekhyun’s waist or on his thigh or god forbid his crotch as he reached for the butterscotch topping. 

Baekhyun knew Kyungsoo didn’t mean anything, it just happened when you worked in a tiny confined space together. The ice cream hut barely had room enough for two people. Throw in all the supplies and equipment and inadvertent touching was a given. When they got busy in the evenings they were all arms reaching for different toppings and add-ins, moving around each other to refill the ice cream or use the mixers. They rubbed up against each other a lot. 

Baekhyun had worked at the ice cream stand before, when he was in high school. Now, a sophomore in college, he needed some extra cash to piss away on drinks and shopping. It was easy to get his old job back. 

When he was in high school he worked the stand alone, so he was flustered on his first day when he found out he would have a co-worker. Kyungsoo, it turned out, went to the same college as Baekhyun, though he majored in mathematics while Baekhyun was dragging his feet towards a degree in graphic design. Kyungsoo explained he needed some extra cash for the summer and the job seemed suitably low-key. 

Baekhyun found Kyungsoo to be quiet, perhaps a bit boring, but not unbearable to work with. That was until the second day when Kyungsoo brushed up against Baekhyun while pulling the whipped cream from the small freezer. 

Baekhyun had been mortified when he felt a rush of blood to his dick. He was even more mortified when his dick wanted more, his erection rock hard as he took orders for chocolate shakes. That had been a week ago, a long week full of awkwardly hidden erections and excuses about why he really needed to face the counter and really couldn’t move because have-you-seen-how-dirty-this-mixer-is-I-need-to-clean-it-again.

He was pretty sure he was halfway insane. Otherwise he would never have told Jongdae about it. And by told it was more whining and complaining. It just didn’t make sense. There was no way he was attracted to the nerdy, bespectacled Kyungsoo. The guy probably spent Friday nights playing dungeons and dragons or something. Eew.

The line moved a few more feet, a slow march towards the glory of dancing and flirting and feeling like you were part of the in-crowd for a night. 

“Kyungsoo!” 

Baekhyun froze, his illusions of the in-crowd and his soon to be euphoria shattered as Jongdae began waving towards the road. 

“Jongdae?” 

Baekhyun scrunched up his face in annoyance before turning to face the newcomer. Kyungsoo was sitting on his bicycle, that garish blue retro thing he rode to work, a backpack slung over his shoulders as he looked on in confusion.

“Funny seeing you here, we were just talking about you.” Jongdae slung his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder and pulled him close. “Baekhyun was telling me how much he loves working with you.”

“He does?” Kyungsoo looked out of place, one foot on the curb as he steadied himself on his bike.

Baekhyun regretted not only telling Jongdae about his work woes but also letting him stop by the stand the other day and meet Kyungsoo in person. Now he knew what Kyungsoo looked like, which clearly was not a good idea since he had just waved the man down.

Thankfully the line moved a foot ahead. Baekhyun acted like it was a mad rush for the door as he shrugged Jongdae off and proclaimed, “Ah, got to go. Have a great night!”

“Hey, you want to join us?” Jongdae deserved to die.

“N-no, I um, on the way to the library to return a book.” Kyungsoo stuttered. “Have fun though. See you on Sunday, Baekhyun.”

He rode off on his bicycle, leaving Jongdae to laugh at all of the awkward contained in the few second encounter. 

“I hate you,” Baekhyun hissed.

“The library, so studious.” Jongdae tittered. “Didn’t you always say you liked a guy with a brain?”

Baekhyun refrained from answering. Instead he stood on his tiptoes, hoping to get a sight of Kim Minseok. Now that was a man worth looking at.

“Too late, I saw Luhan drag him towards the front of the line,” Jongdae chuckled, knowing exactly what Baekhyun was looking for.

“Damnit, not again.” Baekhyun let out a noise of frustration.

“Face it Baekhyun, there is a greater chance that you will finally admit your undying love for Kyungsoo than have Minseok notice you.”

Baekhyun delivered a punch to his friend’s arm, a particularly hard jab this time. “I don’t like Kyungsoo!”

Jongdae could only laugh. 

 

 

“Two fudge dipped cones and one banana split.” The woman pushed the five dollars and twenty five cents forward, her attention quickly recaptured by the three small children wreaking havoc at the front of the ice cream stand.

Baekhyun deposited the money in the cash register and with his widest smile announced, “Coming right up!”

He turned to see Kyungsoo was already working on the cones, which left him to work on his specialty – the perfect banana split. Baekhyun maneuvered towards the small fridge to retrieve the chopped bananas, his hip rubbing up against Kyungsoo as he passed. To open the door he had to angle backwards, just as Kyungsoo brushed past to hand out the cones. Kyungsoo’s front brushed Baekhyun’s backside, a slow collision that made Baekhyun bite his bottom lip and tense. Think about the banana split, thank about the banana split, think about the banana split.

It became his mantra as he hurriedly threw ice cream, bananas, and syrup into the plastic bowl. It was far from perfect, a mess of a sundae produced in a rush. He turned to hand it over the counter only to find himself face to face with Kyungsoo.

“Here, let me.” Kyungsoo grabbed the sundae from Baekhyun’s hand, but not before their fronts were nearly pressed together in the small space. Friction, there was friction. 

Baekhyun turned around and leaned on the counter. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks and lower, his dick springing to life as he heard Kyungsoo hand out the ice cream.

“Do you have more napkins?” The woman asked.

Baekhyun heard the question but didn’t register what it meant – he hadn’t realized the napkin dispenser on the counter was empty which meant the only other napkins were sitting on the bottom shelf, directly under where he was standing.

“More napkins? Sure.” Kyungsoo cheerfully answered. He didn’t ask Baekhyun to move, instead he turned, another moment of friction, and then with one hand steadying himself on Baekhyun’s lower back he bent down to retrieve a stack of white napkins from the shelf. His arm brushed against Baekhyun’s leg as he reached, a slow drag that had to be the definition of torture.   
When Kyungsoo moved away Baekhyun let out a shaky breath. 

“Have a great day!” Kyungsoo always managed to sound so chirpy, so different from his regular dry, slightly shy, and staid manner of speech. 

Baekhyun scooted further along the counter, hoping his erection would go away. He grabbed a rag and began wiping down the counter for the umpteenth time that day. 

“Oh, gosh. At this rate I am going to have to do laundry twice this week.” Kyungsoo sounded annoyed, which got Baekhyun’s attention. He turned to see Kyungsoo drag his finger along his apron and a very noticeable smudge of ice cream. 

He swore time slowed down as Kyungsoo raised his finger to his lips and slowly licked the ice cream off, moving his finger clockwise as he sucked.

“I need to take a break!” Baekhyun flew towards the back door of the hut, knowing if he stayed any longer he would never calm down. He burst out of the hut and sucked in a gulp of air, almost doubling over until he realized the action was uncomfortable. He was rock hard, standing out in the open. Shit.

He opened the door long enough to retrieve his backpack and hold it in front of him, an awkward but effective cover. 

“Shit, shit shit.” He mumbled, images of Kyungsoo sucking flooding his brain. The feeling of Kyungsoo rubbing against him, his arm slowly moving down Baekhyun’s leg melding with the erotic touches. 

“Fuck!” Baekhyun stalked off across the parking lot, towards the nearby hardware store. He needed to do something and quickly.

 

 

Baekhyun had never cared that the hardware store was usually dead on Sundays, not until today. He was almost certain he wouldn’t be interrupted if he went to the bathroom and as quietly as possible took care of his problem. 

He locked himself in the furthest stall from the door and went to work, pushing his pants down as he started to palm himself. It wasn’t ideal, he didn’t have lotion and he wasn’t exactly in private, but he knew it had to happen. There was no way he could go back to the hut without relieving some of the pressure. 

He closed his eyes and leaned against the side of the stall. He tried to focus on the sensation without fantasizing but with each slow stroke his mind went to Kyungsoo. How his hands would feel on Baekhyun’s length, slow and purposeful strokes as he sucked on Baekhyun’s fingers the way he had licked up the ice cream.

Kyungsoo running his hands down Baekhyun’s torso, to his hips, squeezing and kneading as he bucked against him. 

He could feel himself getting closer, a ludicrous event considering he had just started. He usually took a lot longer than this. But the mental image - Kyungsoo brushing past him, his ass rubbing against the other man’s erection as he applied the gentlest, perhaps even accidental pressure, thrusting forward as Baekhyun leaned back.

“Fuck me,” Baekhyun lost himself in his fantasy, in the thought of Kyungsoo working his pants off, of turning that friction into thrusts as he fucked him over the counter. “Kyungsoo, fuck me, fuck me.” He moaned, fisting his cock at a fast pace.

He cried out as he spilled in his hand, a strangled noise as he shook from his release. As he came down from his high he shook his head at himself. “What am I even doing,” he wondered aloud, wiping away the mess on his hands with tissue before flushing it down the toilet. He pulled up his pants and fixed his shirt before stepping out of the stall.

“Kyungsoo, fuck me?” 

Baekhyun screamed and leapt backwards the moment the door was opened. 

“Are you for real?” Chanyeol, also known as the dumber to Jongdae’s dumb, was leaning against the bathroom sink, an eyebrow raised. He was dressed in the red shirt and tan pants that indicated he was a cashier at the hardware store, his summer job. 

He heard everything. Baekhyun blushed. “I was um – I”

“I know what you were doing, I just can’t believe it. Jongdae was right.” Chanyeol burst out laughing, the big dopey grin he usually sported returning as he slapped at his knee. “You fell for that guy? Seriously, Baek, of all people.”

“I didn’t fall for him!”

“Oh, so you just want him to fuck you?” Chanyeol kept laughing, finding infinite amusement in the situation. 

Baekhyun gritted his teeth and pushed past his friend. After a ten second hand wash he stomped out of the bathroom and returned to the hut.

“How was your break?” Kyungsoo asked as Baekhyun slipped back into the hut.

“Fine.” Baekhyun returned to cleaning the counter, his mood soured. 

 

 

He had a feeling Jongdae would call because there was no way that Chanyeol would keep what he heard a secret. Sure enough as soon as Jongdae was done with his evening shift at the coffee shop Baekhyun’s phone buzzed. 

“Nope, nope, nope.” Baekhyun turned off his phone, not wanting to talk about it. Whatever it was. 

Because he most definitely did not have the hots for Kyungsoo. No, it was a natural reaction to feel that way when someone was rubbing against you all day, a completely natural reaction. It could be any guy and Baekhyun would be like this. 

An image of his marketing professor flashed in his mind. 

Okay, not any guy. 

Damnit.

 

 

“Is everything okay?” Kyungsoo quirked an eyebrow as he took in Baekhyun’s haggard appearance.

“Hmmm,” Baekhyun grunted as he tied the apron around his waist. In fact nothing was okay. He had slept like shit and on top of that Jongdae had shown up at his apartment early to discuss ~~tease him unmercifully about~~ “how you now pop a nut in public thanks to that nerd hottie you work with”. 

“You don’t look so good.” Kyungsoo walked up to him and without warning placed his hand on Baekhyun’s forehead. Baekhyun jerked away, not wanting to feel Kyungsoo’s hands on him. That was his entire problem, after all.

“You don’t feel like you have a fever.”

“I’m fine,” Baekhyun reiterated, more forcefully this time. 

Kyungsoo didn’t ask again, leaving Baekhyun to busy himself filling up the ice cream topping bins. Their first customers arrived a half an hour after Baekhyun, a couple of neighborhood kids on bikes. They ordered a few vanilla cones, an easy order that Baekhyun filled while Kyungsoo rang it up on the outdated cash register. 

When Baekhyun handed the cones over the counter he felt Kyungsoo press into him, a soft and gentle pressure on his hip that was completely unnecessary. The ice cream hut was cramped but there was plenty of room to be separated given their current locations. Once the cones were out of his hands Baekhyun whirled around. 

He was a few seconds away from accusing Kyungsoo of pressing into his side on purpose when he spotted the large spider crawling over the cash register. Instead of screaming at Kyungsoo he began screaming at the spider. Terrified, he glued himself to Kyungsoo’s back and cried out in terror, “KILL IT!” He shut his eyes, not wanting to see the horrifying sight before him.

Kyungsoo grabbed a napkin and brought it down on the cash register with a thud. 

Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes but didn’t bother moving away. “Is it dead?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Kyungsoo bunched up the napkin. When he went to toss it in the trash he found that he couldn’t move, the grown man melded onto his back was preventing him. 

Baekhyun didn’t think of what he was doing, of how the danger had passed and he was still clinging to Kyungsoo like his life depended on it. He didn’t think of it until Kyungsoo cleared his throat and gestured towards the napkin. 

“Oh, sorry.” He detached himself from his coworker and retreated towards the back of the hut. 

Their second customer was a woman and a child, a cute little girl with pigtails who ordered a strawberry sundae. When Baekhyun reached for the whipped cream he found Kyungsoo’s hand on his thigh, sliding only inches from his groin as he retrieved a container of candied toppings from the fridge. 

Baekhyun held his breath and focused. He tried not to think of how Kyungsoo’s hand and arm had just felt sliding against his pants. Friction. Too much friction. 

After the sundae was handed off to the customer he found himself wiping down the counters for ten minutes as his erection refused to die. 

Their third and fourth customers came and went and thankfully there was no more inadvertent touching to get him excited. The fifth customer, however, was particularly torturous – Kyungsoo had to angle to get around Baekhyun as he mixed a shake, an action that had them back to chest for a few seconds longer than Baekhyun’s sanity was in favor of. He knew that Kyungsoo’s front was pressed against his ass, which made him think of how the same thing might feel if they weren’t wearing so many clothes. 

He ended up spilling the shake and had to remake it. 

“Are you certain you are feeling well?” Kyungsoo pressed him for confirmation as soon as the second chocolate shake was handed out. 

No, he wasn’t feeling well. His dick was hard and his face was flushed and he really wanted to press Kyungsoo against the counter and kiss him until he felt the same way. “Yes, I am fine. Never been better.”

It was an hour before his shift ended when he snuck into the hardware store, very purposefully making sure Chanyeol wouldn’t see him as he darted into the bathroom. He came quickly yet again, the fantasy of Kyungsoo fucking him into the wall too much for him to endure.

 

 

The next day Jongdae stopped by the ice cream hut, a shit eating grin on his face as he ordered a chocolate cone (and an obligatory smirk as he watched Kyungsoo).

“Here is your cone, now go.” Baekhyun shoved the cone towards his friend, not wanting to chance him opening his mouth around Kyungsoo. 

“Kyungsoo, have you ever bungee jumped?” Too late.

Kyungsoo perked up, looking a lot more lively than usual. “Yes!”

Baekhyun snorted. Kyungsoo bungee jump? That would be sight.

“My aunt and uncle own a place that offers bungee jumping. Have you ever done it?” Kyungsoo edged his way towards the window, only stopping when his hip was flush with Baekhyun’s. He looked at Baekhyun expectantly. 

Baekhyun moved over as far as he could. “No, but this genius thinks it is a good idea if we do.” He had spent the last couple weeks trying to talk Chanyeol and Jongdae out of the crazy idea to no avail.

“It would be fun! I bet you would like it!” Kyungsoo’s already wide eyes grew a bit wider as he spoke. Baekhyun swallowed. He looked…cute.

“See, even Kyungsoo doesn’t want you to be such a big baby,” Jongdae teased.

“I am not a-!” Baekhyun glanced at Kyungsoo. His wide eyed excitement had turned into an expression of expectation, of waiting to see how Baekhyun would answer. With a heavy sigh he finally agreed to it, and in no way did that have anything to do with the way Kyungsoo was looking at him. Nope, not even a lit- okay, maybe a little. “Fine, we can go.”

“So this place your aunt and uncle have, is it close?” Jongdae completely ignored Baekhyun now that he had given his agreement, turning his attention to Kyungsoo.

“Yes, right outside of town. Hey, if you guys are going I would love to join you.” He suddenly blushed and looked shy. It was the socially awkward Kyungsoo that Baekhyun was used to. “I mean, if that is alright with you.”

“Yes! Of course. Saturday work for both of you? After your shift is over?” Jongdae winked and Baekhyun had a hard time restraining himself from throwing a bag of ice cream mix at his head.

“That would work for me.” Kyungsoo smiled.

Baekhyun mumbled his agreement, shooting Jongdae a death look to top all death looks.

 

 

The next Saturday, right after the hut closed for the evening, Chanyeol showed up in his beat up old Ford Taurus. “Ready kids?” 

Baekhyun had spent the day fighting off unwanted fantasies – no scratch that, he had spent the last week fighting off unwanted fantasies – and in no way was he ready to spend time outside of work with the source of all of his angst. He grumbled as he got in the backseat, scooting all the way over to make sure there was maximum space between himself and Kyungsoo.

“I am excited.” Kyungsoo sounded genuinely happy as Chanyeol began to drive, following his directions with only a few minor hiccups.

Jongdae asked a dozen questions on what sort of waiver they would need to sign while Chanyeol fiddled with the radio incessantly. 

“Eyes on the road, Shrek,” Baekhyun barked at him, getting annoyed as the stations changed every minute. 

When they arrived Baekhyun quickly surmised Kyungsoo’s aunt and uncle owned more than a place for bungee jumping – they owned a veritable death trap. A few high flying carnival rides could be seen jutting up from behind the fence. The bungee jumping platform was near a small lake, which had a giant inflatable pad used for high jumping. As Chanyeol parked the car Baekhyun spotted a dirt bike track tucked further back on the lot.

“How did I not know this was here?” he marveled, caught up in the terrifying sight before him.

“It is kind of out of the way,” Kyungsoo pointed out. He was right. They had taken a few country roads that Baekhyun never ventured down – which was a good thing, he decided, since certain death awaited him at this place.

Chanyeol and Jongdae jumped out of the car in a burst of energy while Kyungsoo took his time. Baekhyun hung on to the door handle, considering if it was possible for him to steal Chanyeol’s car keys and make a getaway.

He was ripped out of his escape planning when someone knocked on the car window. He jumped, looking up to see Kyungsoo staring at him.

“I promise it isn’t that bad.” Kyungsoo smiled that wide, rare smile of his and Baekhyun could do nothing but nod hesitantly and exit the car.

Baekhyun trailed behind the smaller man as he entered the main building. 

“Kyungsoo!” A woman walked around the desk, her features unmistakably similar to Kyungsoo’s. She pulled her nephew into a hug.

Baekhyun stifled a laugh at how uncomfortable Kyungsoo looked, even more so when his aunt broke the hug and reached up to pinch his cheeks.

“Okay, okay! That’s enough.” Kyungsoo squirmed away from the woman. “My um- we would like to bungee jump.”

His aunt took a quick look around at the three men who had accompanied her nephew. She seemed to like what she saw. “Friends! Oh my, and such handsome ones.”

Kyungsoo turned a shade of pink as he pulled out his wallet and took out a twenty. “Here, and one tandem please.” He gestured towards Baekhyun.

Tandem? Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. What was a tandem?

“Ohhhhh.” His aunt winked and retreated behind the counter to radio over to the platform. 

Jongdae and Chanyeol shoved money Kyungsoo’s way, insisting they pay their own fare. Baekhyun remained still, trying to figure out what Kyungsoo had just requested.

 

 

“We are going to be strapped together?!” Baekhyun stared at the harness. He had made it all the way to the base of the platform, which was a feat in and of itself. His fear of heights started to overwhelm his curiosity the moment he saw how high up the platform was. To make matters worse Kyungsoo’s uncle was holding up a dual harness, a huge grin on his face. 

“It’s someone’s birthday and Christmas all at once,” Jongdae whispered while nudging his ribs.

Baekhyun ignored him. “I don’t think it is a good idea if we jump at the same time because...” Think of a reason, think of a reason, think of a reason. 

“I thought since you are afraid of heights it might help to not do it alone.” Kyungsoo and that evil sweet smile. “We don’t have to hold onto each other if that makes you uncomfortable.”

Baekhyun wanted to laugh like a crazy person. Yes, that made him uncomfortable. Being strapped to Kyungsoo, no space in between them as they hurled themselves from a platform would most definitely top the list of things to make him uncomfortable.

“I – just –“

Kyungsoo’s lips formed a semi pout and Baekhyun felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest – Indiana Jones style. “Fine, we can tandem jump.”

Kyungsoo instantly perked up, which only made things worse. His uncle hooked up their harnesses, the tandem cable connecting them. He pushed the button for the lift, getting in and beckoning for the two boys to follow him. As they entered the lift Chanyeol and Jongdae flashed cheesy thumbs ups and whistled cat calls. 

“I hate them,” Baekhyun hissed. 

Once the lift had stopped, the doors opening to the platform, Baekhyun froze. He felt like his feet were glued to the ground, his fear of heights not letting him move forward. 

“Come here,” Kyungsoo beckoned him, tugging the cord that connected their harnesses. Baekhyun didn’t move.

“I swear nothing will happen, now come on.” 

Before Baekhyun could properly digest what was happening Kyungsoo entered the lift and pulled Baekhyun to him, wrapping him securely in his arms. Baekhyun clung onto Kyungsoo, forgetting any reservations about hugging him for dear life (or the fact that Kyungsoo’s uncle was only a few feet away, watching the entire thing). 

“It will be okay,” Kyungsoo whispered in his ear. He had his arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist, hugging him close. Their couple inch height difference let Kyungsoo comfortably rest his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder as they hugged.

Baekhyun shut his eyes and clung to Kyungsoo, his hands digging into the other man’s back as he felt the wind whip around him.

“Just don’t let me go, please,” he begged.

“I won’t,” Kyungsoo promised. Kyungsoo took a step towards the edge, gently pulling Baekhyun with him. 

He was tense all over, terrified and hating Chanyeol and Jongdae and every stupid idea they had ever had. He squirmed as he felt Kyungsoo’s uncle hook the bungee cord to their harnesses. 

“I’ll be on the ground, holler if you need me.” He heard the lift descend, signifying that Kyungsoo’s uncle had left them alone.

“I can’t do it!” Baekhyun cried.

Kyungsoo didn’t answer, at least not verbally. Instead he moved forward – or to be more accurate his hips moved forward. A gentle thrust that made Baekhyun open his eyes wide as the blood rushed to his groin. 

“There is more if you jump,” Kyungsoo whispered, his voice low and seductive.

Baekhyun had never wanted to jump off a platform while tied to a rubber cord more in his life. “Let’s jump,” he answered dumbly. 

He didn’t even consider why Kyungsoo had just done what he had or what it meant in the long run. He just wanted more. It was like some freedom had been given to him, some awareness that was now shared between them.

When Kyungsoo took another step towards the edge Baekhyun tensed, but only for a second. Another skillful roll of Kyungsoo’s hips had his mind occupied with things other than heights. 

Had he just agreed to bungee jump because of the promise of dry humping?! The shock and disgust at his own actions were dashed as the adrenaline pumped through him. 

Kyungsoo was the one to pull them off the platform, their bodies falling as the air rushed past them. It happened so fast that Baekhyun could only scream, a strangled noise that was partially due to the fall and partially due to the fact that Kyungsoo most certainly had bucked forward yet again as they descended. It was a maddening feeling that had him growing hard instantly. 

As the cord extended and then receded Baekhyun found himself silent, his eyes trained on Kyungsoo’s. Adrenaline coursed through him as they bounced up and then fell back down, each descent accompanied by a roll of Kyungsoo’s hips. He could feel Kyungsoo’s hardness meeting his own and it was the most erotic sensation he had ever experienced. 

It wasn’t until they had stopped moving, the cord hanging slack, that Baekhyun thought of what it must have looked like to the others. Kyungsoo had basically been humping him midair. 

As they were lowered towards the ground Baekhyun looked anywhere but towards Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo’s uncle.

“See, you made it!” Kyungsoo’s uncle unhooked the pair from the cord, easing them down onto the huge inflatable mat.

Baekhyun hoped his lack of ‘you made it but what was with the air humping?!’ meant he hadn’t seen anything. Still he thought it best not to make eye contact at the moment. 

He scurried from the mat, sliding down onto the ground just as Chanyeol and Jongdae approached. 

“How was it?”

“I can’t believe you actually jumped!”

His friend’s rambling questions increased his hope that Kyungsoo’s actions had gone unnoticed. He rattled off a ‘scary’ and ‘yep, sure did’ before slinking away from the apparatus. He wasn’t paying attention as Chanyeol was ushered into the lift to jump next.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo caught up to him, throwing his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

Baekhyun instinctively moved away, feeling a whole lot of awkward after what they had just done. He picked up his pace, feeling confused. His cock was still throbbing, making him pull down his oversized sweatshirt for the umpteenth time in the hopes it would cover the bulge.

“Hey, I told you there was more if you jump.”

Baekhyun stopped in his tracks. He turned around to see Kyungsoo smiling at him.

“Do you need help with that?” He gestured towards Baekhyun’s groin.

Did- what – who – how. Baekhyun hadn’t had time to fully comprehend what had happened during the jump much less deal with Kyungsoo propositioning him at a ~~death trap~~ amusement fun park. He stared dumbly at his co-worker, unable to answer.

Kyungsoo didn’t seem to need an answer as he reached for Baekhyun’s wrist. He pulled him along as he headed around one of the ~~death machines~~ carnival rides and towards the dirt bike track.

Baekhyun didn’t find his voice until he was dragged into the small shed full of dirt bikes, the door securely shut and locked behind him. Kyungsoo had a wicked smile on his face, so different than his usual staid and boring expressions.

“Why are you doing this?” Baekhyun backed up until his back hit the counter of a work table.

“Don’t think I am blind, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo inched forward. “You are rock hard seventy five percent of the time I touch you.”

So he knew. He fucking knew. Baekhyun couldn’t reconcile the Kyungsoo who was coming towards him with the nerdy library book guy he worked with, but somehow it didn’t matter. Because both of them were fucking hot and he could finally admit it.

He relaxed when Kyungsoo stopped in front of him. The shorter man raked his eyes up and down his body, inspecting him. 

“You really like it when I touch you.” It was a statement, one that Baekhyun could not protest. 

He felt the heat rise into his cheeks as Kyungsoo reached for him, running his hand down his chest, his torso, and then resting it on his hip. It was the slightest touch as he moved his hand, his fingers tracing along Baekhyun’s thighs. 

It was the lightest touch but it drove him mad. His already hard cock was throbbing, uncomfortably constricted by his jeans.

“I was so clueless the first few days,” Kyungsoo leaned in and whispered, his breath tickling Baekhyun’s neck. “I didn’t realize I had this effect on you.”

He moved his other hand, gently tracing the pads of his fingers around Baekhyun’s neck. 

Baekhyun moaned, moving his head back to expose his neck more. He had fantasized about this and he was no longer going to pretend like it wasn’t something he wanted. 

“Then I noticed how hard you got from the slightest touch.” Kyungsoo leaned in, planting a soft kiss on the corner of Baekhyun’s lips. “And I wanted to see how much I could push you before you broke.”

It had been a game. “I think you broke me,” Baekhyun groaned, too turned on to be angry. 

“Hmmm,” Kyungsoo laughed quietly as he moved his hand to play with the button of Baekhyun’s jeans. He ran his finger over the waistband, sending shivers down Baekhyun’s spine.

“How little would it take to make you come?” Kyungsoo continued his gentle touches, dragging his index finger back towards the button then down along the bulge in Baekhyun’s pants. “How little would it take for you to shout my name?”

Baekhyun moved towards each touch, wanting more but wanting less at the same time. It was gentle inadvertent touches that turned him on. It was what got him off to begin with. 

When Kyungsoo unbuttoned his pants and dragged the zipper down Baekhyun gasped. He braced himself on the counter as Kyungsoo slowly palmed his dick, the lightest of sensations as he planted soft kisses on Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun groaned through gritted teeth. It was maddening, it was so fucking maddening. The soft friction, the light friction – the hint of something more to come. Kyungsoo, so close but so gentle, each touch like a mistake that should be ignored. Each touch like an accident meant to drive him insane, to turn him on but give him no release. A constant build that would never end. A –

Kyungsoo applied slightly more pressure as he moved lower, palming Baekhyun’s balls.

Baekhyun could feel himself getting close. It was outrageous, he hadn’t even really been touched. Yet the pressure was building in him, the light touches and brush of skin on skin doing more to him than a fast and hard fuck would. 

When Kyungsoo brushed the back of his hand along Baekhyun’s length it was too much, the slow drag erupting in a burst of white. 

He cried Kyungsoo’s name as he came, spilling in the other man’s hand as he shook violently from his release. 

Kyungsoo moved away, silently walking to the side of the room and wiping his hand on one of the mechanics rags on the shelf.

Baekhyun panted, catching his breath as he hurriedly pulled up his pants and tugged his sweatshirt down. Now what? He felt extremely awkward at what had just happened. 

“I hope you got the fact that I like you.” Kyungsoo tossed the rag in the garbage. He was back to his usual nerdy self, averting his eyes as he smiled shyly. “If you feel the same way that would be um – I would be happy.”

“You are so fucking weird,” Baekhyun blurted out.

“So are you,” Kyungsoo stared him in the eyes.

“Okay, so we both are weird.” 

“Should we be weird together?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Yeah, as long as you stop purposely torturing me at work.” Now that his immediate problem had been taken care of he was ready to focus on Kyungsoo’s confession.

“Can’t promise that.” Kyungsoo stood firm.

“Why?” 

“I like teasing you.” Kyungsoo smiled, then turned and went for the door. He walked out, leaving Baekhyun to jog to catch up with him.

“It isn’t funny!” Baekhyun whined.

“I never said it was. I just said I like it,” Kyungsoo replied.

They were nearing the bungee platform just in time to hear Jongdae shout for his mother as he jumped from the platform.

“I don’t get it. You seem like such a …”

“Nerd?” Kyungsoo offered. “Well, even nerds know how to have fun.” He winked. Kyungsoo fucking winked.

Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo a disbelieving look, ready to launch into a tirade of expletives he was interrupted by Chanyeol.

“Hey guys! Guys! Did you see how Jongdae cried for his Mom?!” Chanyeol slapped his knee and doubled over in joy.

“Yeah, it was hilarious,” Baekhyun let out a halfhearted chuckle.

“Man, I am never going to forget this!” Chanyeol wiped a tear from his eye, pointing and laughing as Jongdae screamed for his mom every time the bungee cord retracted.

“Neither will I,” Baekhyun muttered, his eyes fixed on Kyungsoo. “Neither will I.”


End file.
